


The Bride and the Blacksmith

by Hells_Brat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Violence, Dominance, Forced Prostitution, Hurt Dean Winchester, Infidelity, M/M, Older Sam, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Dean, Sex, Younger Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Brat/pseuds/Hells_Brat
Summary: I found this prompt on  BlindfoldSPN ages ago and I'd like to finish filling it.Prompt - Dean, the youngest son of the Baron of Winchester, is forced into a miserable marriage with the wealthy but cruel, Duke of Alastair, to save his family from financial ruin.note - Once I finish editing what I have, more tags will be added.





	1. A Bride Bought

>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> The Baron was in an unusually good mood, not the typical surly one he’s had for so long now. He always knew there had to be a reason that his youngest son turned out so damned handsome, not that his oldest son was ugly by any means but Dean was more than handsome, he was positively beautiful. 
> 
> Royals, commoners, men and women, he turned the head of everyone but none of that ever seemed to faze the boy. He showed no interest in such things; he lived with his head in the clouds, a dreamer. Even worse, his son had become a thinker and it would surely get him into trouble. 
> 
> If The Baron didn’t keep a close eye on him, Dean would probably run off and marry some commoner, which in normal circumstances would be tolerable, but with finances as they were, that was not something The Baron could abide. The enormous sum of money the Duke offered for his son's hand made it easy to agree to the marriage. 

>   
>    
>    
>  Most days, Dean spent at their stable. Riding was one of the few things that still held any enjoyment for him. When the Baron had wanted to sell off Dean's horse, Arion, for one of his many gambling debts, it was his mother who intervened on the behalf of her distraught son and after much fuss, the horse was begrudgingly allowed to remain. 
> 
> There was a freedom, for Dean, in riding, the leisurely afternoon rides in the countryside, the fresh air against his skin, watching the sun set with...well we can’t talk about with who. That was Dean’s little secret but out there he wasn’t constantly reminded that he was a drain on his family’s dismally, dwindling finances or that he would soon need to marry and marry well, for the good of the family. 
> 
> He had all of the burdens that came with being a royal, albeit a lesser one, and none of the rewards. There was little reward in being a Winchester. his father had gambled away so much of what they had but that problem would be for his older brother, Sam, to worry about, once he returned home from the war. 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> It was late in the afternoon when one of the Winchester's last remaining servants summoned Dean to his father’s study, where he found his parents in deep discussion, catching the tail end of the conversation.
> 
> “Now, now, there is no use in crying, my dear,” The Baron said brusquely in reply to his wife’s tears, “You knew this day would come.” 
> 
> Worried, Dean ran to His mother’s side, “What is it Mother? Did something happen to Sammy?”
> 
> With watery eyes, Mary forced a smile on her face, “No, darling, nothing like that. Your brother is fine.” 
> 
> The Baron set his face into something that resembled pleasant, "Tis happy news, my son. Happy news, indeed. You are to be married. It seems Duke Azazel has had his eye on you for some time and this morning he asked for your hand. ”  
> 
> 
> Dean shook his head violently in disbelief, “No!”
> 
> “It has already been settled.The Duke is a rich and powerful man and he has made a generous offer in exchange.”
> 
> The boy began to beg in earnest, “You can’t do this, father. Tell the Duke you changed your mind. That you made a mistake. Please, I beg you, do not do this to me.”
> 
> “I am doing this for you, my boy. Ahead of you lies a bright and prosperous future.”
> 
>   
>  The Baroness took her sons hand in hers, an attempt to soothe his shaking, “John, he is just a boy.”  
> 
> 
> _And that man is a monster,_ Mary thought with a sigh. 
> 
> The Baron’s chuckle was unsettling as he rose from his desk and crossed the room to stand before his son, “Dean is hardly a boy, my dear, and the Duke is merely unconventional. This is a good match for our family. Dean, it is your duty to …”
> 
> “But I do not love him, father. I barely even know him.”
> 
> “Love," The Baron scoffed, "Love is something for troubadours to sing about. The poor marry for love. It is certainly not a gentleman’s game.”
> 
> “I won’t marry him! I won’t.” he protested like a child, sans the stomping of feet.  
> 
> 
> His blue eyes were firm and his jaw clenched. He would not allow his son to ruin the family over a notion as ridiculous as love,“You will do as you are told. And that is final.” .
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> With a sob, a distraught Dean fled the study as fast as his legs would carry him and into the security of his bedchamber. Dizzy with emotion he stumbled onto his bed and buried his head in the pillows. 
> 
> _This had to be a nightmare._
> 
> How could his father agree to marry him off to the Duke or any man without considering his feelings? Was he no better than the livestock his father had sold to help pay off his debts? He could run away but to where? How would he survive? He had no money and no vocation to earn any. Unlike his older brother, who would inherit what was left of the family's land and the title of Baron once he had returned from the war, being the youngest had made him ill prepared for any kind of life outside of marrying well. 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> The Baroness entered her son’s room without announcement. The sobs coming out of her youngest filled her heart grief. She had wanted better for her children, especially for Dean. He was far too sensitive and optimistic, much like herself at his age. And though he’d never admit it, she could tell the boy was smitten with someone. 
> 
> She took a seat on the bed and rested her hand on her son back, “Please, Dean, don’t cry. It won’t change anything, and I do not want the little time I have left with you to be unhappy.” 
> 
> Wiping the tears and snot from his face, he turned and looked at Mary, “It's not fair. I do not want to marry The Duke. ” 
> 
> “I know, my darling, none of this is fair but your marriage will ensure that the Winchester name does not fall into ruin. It won't be all bad. The Duke will give you a comfortable life and you are so very strong. You can endure many things. Soon enough you will have your own children. They will bring you such joy that the pain you feel now will just be a bad dream. Perhaps, you will find a way to change the fates for future generations," She paused, choosing her words carefully, "You have fallen in love with someone, yes?” 
> 
> His head shot up, his green eyes were wide, terrified. It was true. His secret had somehow been revealed. It was by random happenstance that Dean had found someone that made his heart skip a beat, "How..." 
> 
> With a soothing hand, she stroked his hair. Mary knew all too well the pain her son was feeling but she had been fortunate, The Baron was an agreeable and handsome man. John had been a good husband to her until he began gambling, “My sweet boy, nothing causes a misery such as this quite like love.” 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> After his mother left, Dean closed eyes and let his mind drift off to a a happier place: a pair of eyes so blue, that if it were possible, he would drown in them, happily. Those eyes belonged to his beloved Castiel, the mysterious son of the town's blacksmith. 
> 
> Now, men of his station certainly did not have romances with the common sons of blacksmiths but it does happen from time to time but Castiel was different, unlike the flighty or fickle boys and girls he had met at the Royal court. He was good-natured and kind, spoke of real things that made Dean think about the world around him. 
> 
> The time they spent together wasn't all serious and thinky, though. Cass had a wicked sense of humor. No matter what was happening in Dean's life, Cas always managed to make Dean laugh. But the very best thing of all was that Castiel loved him, had even told him as much. 
> 
> In the back of his mind, he had hoped to be permitted to marry someone of his choosing. It never bothered him that Castiel was the son of a blacksmith, didn’t even bother him that their union would be lived out on a common and meager existence. All that would matter was that he would be with Cas and that was everything his heart desired. But now all the dreaming he wasted on creating a happily ever after with the man he loved, was just that, a dream, one that was now further from his grasp, all because of familial duty.


	2. Heartbreak Warfare

While The Baron was breaking the news to his family, the Duke’s right-hand man, Robert Singer, was busy directing the arrival of the Duke’s recent art acquisition. 

“When you are done, I’d like to speak with you in my study. There are preparations we need to discuss.” The Duke never smiled like this and it made Singer suspicious of the visit that had transpired that morning.

Singer cocked his brow curiously, “You have news, Sir?”

“Wonderful news, my old friend, wonderful,” he grasped Singer on his shoulders, “It has turned out to be a fine day indeed.” 

Once the painting was hung in the foyer, Singer headed into the study with a shiver, the oversize fireplace doing little to warm the space. Like much of Aeckland Manner, the study was chilly and under lit, with cumbersome furniture, as old as time, stuffed carefully into the room. 

The Duke looked up from his book, "Singer, We need to make accommodations. We will be receiving a guest. I'm thinking the east wing. It gets the morning sun so wonderfully."

"Oh? For how long?" 

"Oh I don't know. Until the young Winchester is no longer any use to me, I suppose," The Duke chuckled at his friend's perplexed face, "Don't worry, Singer. I have every intention on marrying that beautiful boy before I ruin him." 

  
  
  


The welcome Dean received after entering the Novak’s barn were not what he expected. Castiel barely looked up, continuing to work on the wrought iron he was brightening with the wire brush, still Dean could see those blue eyes that had shined so brightly for him, just the other day, were now stained in red. 

With a rigid, unemotional face, Castiel's words were acidic like vinegar, “Whatever would the Duke say if he heard that his betrothed was seen slumming it with commoners?”

Dean’s face went pale. He couldn’t believe the rumors of his engagement had already begun. Castiel didn’t deserved to learn about the news from petty gossips.

Upon Dean's gasp, Cas looked up,“Didn't you know? News travels fast. It’s funny though; bad news always seems to travel faster. It really is quite a match your father has made for you or is this for his own benefit? I wonder how much the young Winchester was worth? Enough to get your father out of debt, I imagine.”

Dean felt the sting of his beloved’s words, his eyes fell to the floor, “Why are you being so cruel? I do not have the luxury of options. I only have obligations. I don’t wish to marry The Duke anymore than you wish to see me married to him. If it were up to me…”

“Yes, I know. If you had your say you would be with me,” Castiel shook his head and snapped back, “Such words are easy enough to say when one doesn’t have to follow through with them.”

"I would. You know I would. Have I ever lied to you?”

The wire brush dropped from Cas' hand, “Then let’s go. We can leave tonight and go far away from here like we talked about.”

“You would have me defy my father’s wishes? Have my family disgraced as all of our belongings are sold one by one at auction. How could I live with myself knowing that I could have prevented such humiliation?”

“What’s done is done. There is no use in talking about this, ” Castiel sighed as he picked up a broom from the far corner of the barn, “I suppose it is better that this happened now. We won’t waste any more of our time yearning for things that could never be. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have work to get back to. Not all of us have a rich and powerful Duke to clean up our household messes.”

Turning away, his back ended the conversation and with a broken heart, Dean departed without even a goodbye.


End file.
